Reading Alex Rider: Stormbreaker
by Reyna Potter
Summary: Helen, Ian, and John are in hiding when they find a set of books Alex Rider series, duh . More characters will join later on, such as Alex, Sabina, Ben, K unit, and Tom. This is my first fanfic so try to tune down the flames, if there are any.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I will only state the obvious once, I Do Not Own Alex Rider.**

Summary: Helen, Ian, and John are in hiding when they find a set of books (Alex Rider series, duh :P). More characters will join later on, such as Alex, Sabina, Ben, K unit, and Tom. This is my first fanfic so try to tune down the flames, if there are any :D.

**I am planning on writing, the reading of Alex Rider books for the whole series.**

Smithers just stared at The Package; in it were 9 books, all about a young spy named Alex Rider. Smithers had created a device that could create a book out of memories.  
Alan Blunt, the head of MI6 (Military Intelligence, Section 6), had suggested that they create a collection of books about Alex Rider's missions. Since Mrs. Jones was the deputy head of this division she had the privilege of being part of this process. They planned on leaving this on the Rider doorstep, but this house was not the home of Alex Rider. You see, Alex is an orphan or so he thought.

- Page Break-

Helen Rider was out grocery shopping, and when she came home she found The Package. She quickly picked it up and hurried inside. She lived in a condo with her husband and brother-in-law. Other than family they all had something in common, they had all been forced to fake their deaths and leave the last thing that meant the world to them, Alex Rider. You see, Helen Rider was the mother of the boy and John Rider was the father, they had "died" when Alex was 3 weeks old. Ian Rider had to leave his nephew when he was 14. They all have no idea where Alex is now, for they have been in hiding.

- Page Break-

"Guys, I'm home!" is what Helen Rider yelled as she entered the house. When she turned to hang her coat up, she faced a gun which was pointed at her head.

"What did I say about guns in the house?" she asked calmly. The answer she got was,  
"Sorry, Helen I thought you were some assassin or something." was the reply she got from a grinning Ian Rider.  
"Do I look like an assassin?" asked Helen.  
"You never know you could have been undercover!" Ian said in his defense. Helen suddenly felt a pair of arms snake their way across her waist, so that the person was hugging her from behind.  
"Hey honey, I missed- what's in that package?" asked John Rider.  
"I have no idea. Just now I found it on the doorstep. It feels like there's a book in there." answered Helen.  
"Let's open it!" exclaimed Ian and John at the same time.  
"But we have to do some safety checks first." said John seriously.  
"Just open it; you know what I'll open it." Helen said as she slowly opened the package. She held it upside-down, and out fell a series of 9 books. Ian picked one up and silently read the cover then back.  
"Helen! John! Guys!" exclaimed Ian frantically.  
" What?" asked John.  
"These books are about Alex!" replied Ian.  
"Impossible." muttered Helen.  
John picked another up and said, "It's true, should we read them? I mean we don't even know if there true. These books could be filled with lies for all we know."  
"It's all true, because it's from Smithers. It's a series of Alex's adventures which I'm guessing are his missions." snapped Ian because he didn't want to believe it.  
"What! No they wouldn't dare turn Alex into a spy!" yelled Helen.  
"I did train him…a bit." announced Ian.  
"You did WHAT! You wanted him to be a spy?" scolded John.  
"No, I just wanted him to excel in life and know how to defend himself." Ian objected.  
"We are going to read this!" exclaimed Helen.  
"Why?" asked Ian.  
"Don't you want to know how Alex is?" replied John.  
"Okay, fine let's read. I'll start reading." grunted Ian.  
"We have to organize them first, because they seem to be mixed up." said Helen.  
After a few minutes of shuffling they found they order.  
"So it's **St****orm breaker**, **Point Blank**, **Skeleton key**, **Eagle strike,** **Scorpia**, **Ark angel**, **Snake head**, **Crocodile tears**, **Scorpia Rising. **"read Helen.  
John and Ian paled at the words '**Scorpia'**, '**Stormbreaker**' and, '**Snakehead**'. They quickly recover then Ian picks up '**Stormbreaker**' and opens the book to the first chapter and reads, **'Funeral Voices**".


	2. Authors's Note-AN

Sorry, about not updating! My grandfather was sick, so I had to leave the country because of that. Well, he passed away... I then was forced by my mother to stop using my laptop for stuff other than school work. I have to try harder in school, and if my grades don't go up then I'm screwed. Once I get my exam results, I'll be able to update.


End file.
